cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Taleeze (Taleeze Driana)
Taleeze ' was an asari in her 2220s, an engineer and a dancer, living on Nevos. She had a very funny and open nature and could be kind of bubbly. The Reaper Wars weighed heavy on her, though, which showed in phases of serious doubts and fears. She posted as ''Taleeze on CDN Biography Taleeze was born on Lusia, in the city of Monoi, and had a turian father. She has an older sister and her mother still lives, nothing more is known publically though. Taleeze lived on Lusia during her youth and attended school there, and later Monoi Tech university to become an engineer. During that time she was active in the asari sports of Pildavi (like a biotic version of hockey, popular among many asari colonies) for the Monoi Wildkats. After her graduation she gave up the sport but still follows it on ExtraNet Streams and visits matches occasionally. Other interests include music, from classic asari folk to dark electro and reading (history, romance, technicals). After graduation, now feeling her maiden urges to travel, she went to the colony of Nevos, a planet known for its paradise-like environment which made it a primary holiday resort inside asari space. There she started out with smaller jobs as an engineer for skycar companies before getting into contact with the entertainment industry which offered more money for fewer working hours. Her first job as a dancer came as part of a cabaret troupe where she appeared in mass dancing formations and this was also where she first tried stand-up comedy. Later on she moved to solo dancing performances and got contracted as a table and go-go dancer by various hotels and clubs all over Nevos. Taleeze enjoyed the warm and stable weather very much, she loved swimming and diving in her off time. The many islands were often toured by Taleeze and her friends with her yacht, the FuHa, trips tending to include lots of nude swimming and moonshine cruises. In the meantime she also earned some side money by doing janitor jobs that required engineering abilities in the clubs and hotels she worked. After a while, her talents were recognized by a few individuals who needed weapon upgrades, so over the next few years she obtained a detailed knowledge in servicing and upgrading various weapons. On Nevos she also met an asari commando named Freh'ya who came as close to a bondmate as she ever had. After several years of a loose relationship Freh’ya went to war with the first asari going into combat against the Reapers. Taleeze wrote many messages to her ExtraNet address but never received a reply. Freh’ya's whereabouts are currently unknown. Taleeze never worked the sex industry, she turned down an offer to play in a big porn production once. Her sex life went down the drain since Freh’ya left Nevos. The Reaper War When the wars started, asari space was spared for a long time and Nevos became something a recreational centre for commandos. With the intensifying of the fighting, recruiters also came to Nevos and Taleeze volunteered for the asari Corps Of Engineers, which was not particularly large at that time. Her decision to take up a weapon was partly forced by the fact that her homeworld Lusia was hit by Reapers. After bootcamp, her unit was stationed at the reactor fields of Polos on Cyone as a maintenance platoon for infantry units. The main fighting was mostly done by various task groups of all races that rotated through the sector. During this time she got to know almost any weapon that was in use during the war. It was mandatory however, even for the workshop personal, to do some fighting themselves so she has some kills under her belt, against Reaper forces, Cerberus and geth. "It’s a blue thing!” Taleeze became active in recreational activities for the many soldiers passing through Cyone, the so called "Firebase Reactor". She and other asari former entertainment workers-now-soldiers founded a cabaret group that performed shows in rented halls and on small stages across the town and took bookings. Charges weren't high but fun was guaranteed. The shows consisted of a mix of singing, exotic dancing and stand up comedy, their most legendary performances being an elcor-salarian conversation number where two asari performed inside an elcor costume. Another one was a hilarious krogan impression that was especially liked among turian mercenaries. The rough environment of a close-by battlefield prevented questions of possible racism or just bad taste being raised. Prostitution was not performed by the troupe themselves but upon request, asari sex workers could be arranged. The end of the war also marked the end of “It’s a blue thing!” as many members were now dead or handicapped. A lot of soldiers will remember these shows though as they brought welcomed relief in the dark fighting. After the war After the war was over, Taleeze stayed on Cyone for a period of three months for rebuilding of the reactors and final demilitarization of the volunteering units. After that she returned to her home planet Nevos and was re-establishing a civilian life there with engineering work with a rebuilding team for the Astella Space Harbour. The unrest about the fate of her friend Freh'ya never went away though, and Taleeze was sure that the commando was alive somewhere. Taleeze was looking up the files for Feh'ya's deployments and found evidence that the commando survived the war but some details were erased or lost. She came to the conclusion that she must go looking if she ever wanted to find out the reason for Fre'ya's vanishing act. She discovered hints of payment being transferred to a Terminus bank account and Taleeze was sure that that was where she had to look. About the same time, she made the acquaintance of Daia T'Nara on CDN. Since the two developed a liking for each other and a friendship was forming, Taleeze got invited to Illium, the gateway to the Terminus. She arrived there in late 2187 and took on work as a freelance dancer, from where she had the plan to ask around among asari who came out of the Terminus if she could get any information about her striking friend. The time on Illium and being around Daia helped Taleeze to become calmer, able to enjoy the sweet moments of life again. During her stay on illium, she worked at the Apricity Club, alongside Daia. There she also met Skylar Sinclair. The two fell in love -- but finally Taleeze was able to track down Freh'ya on Omega the help of the Intimate Services Sisterhood and Eafina Meressus. Taleeze travelled there and managed to meet Freh’ya at the Periwinkle Paradise. The two talked over their situation and Freh’ya’s reasons for her disappearance. As the two asari admitted that they were still in love and Taleeze vowed to support Freh’ya’s road to recovery fully, she decided to return to Nevos. Although Taleeze was breaking up with Skylar, she had to realize that the feelings for the human had been running very deep. Finally the two talked things over and accepted that their feelings were true. Appearance Taleeze has light blue skin which got even lighter under the sun of Nevos. She is a bit below average height and has a very feminine figure she often describes as “round in the right places”. In the beginning of her dancer's career she was into temporary tattooing, sporting various dark blue markings all over her body but as time progressed she dropped the habit and is now sporting a naturally mark free skin and face, despite the current trend of enhancing facial markings. She likes to go shopping for shoes and dresses. On Nevos her usual clothing style were simply hotpants and tops or short jumpsuits, paired with fancy boots or shoes. If she can, she prefers short skirts, dresses or short pants over long dresses. Her closet on Nevos contains a couple of exquisite dresses and costumes though that wait for the occasion. Trivia Fish is her favorite dish and since humanity came into the picture, she counts Earth-style sashimi among her favorites. She is also fond of another human invention called Coffee. The prices in asari space are ridiculous though. Relationships '''Freh'ya Before the war, the professional commando Freh'ya was in a loose but girlfriendish relationship with Taleeze. Both feeling not ready for bonding yet, they had their on and off times but always enjoyed a special feeling for each other. They lived together in the beachhouse that they bought together and that Taleeze helped to equip with a few special tech applications. Freh'ya did not return after the war or return any of Taleezes messages, although she obviously survived. Daia T'Nara Daia became a close and important friend to Taleeze. They first met on CDN and later in person on Illium. Although Taleeze is not as over-sexual as Daia, she felt a positive influence from the escort. Taleeze could make peace with her uptightness about Freh'ya and became able to enjoy the sweet life and the occasional casual adventure on Illium again. She enjoys Daia's positive attitude and likes the talks and musings about the state of the galaxy as well as the chat about the latest fashion the two of them share. Skylar Sinclair Taleeze met Skylar at the Apricity and was fascinated by the blond human. During the preparation for the Terminus Cup show, they got to knew each other better. After a while they discovered they had fallen madly in love. After consideration, separation and admission, Taleeze, Freh'ya and Skylar decided to try a 'triad' relationship. Ana'Therion vas Nedas Taleeze met Daia's bondmate Ana while on Illium. She developed a great deal of respect for the quarian and is trying to build a friendship with her as well. Their first encounter became odd when Ana was taking Taleeze for a casual sextoy of Daia. Vale They meet first at Envirometrics. Taleeze and Vale both have a pildavi history, so they practice now and then. They also indulged in other very casual activities. 'Notable Threads' Final Stand: Defending Cyone during the Reaper War. Post-War The beacon needs to be found: The search for Freh'ya and getting to know Daia on Illium - this is her mega-thread, spanning over half a year. Let's all go to the lobby: A night at the theatre with Taleeze and Skylar, Daia & Ana, and Linya & Iryana. Exchange With Pariah: Taleeze and Kari'Zar nar Tasi have a mostly cordial discussion in PM form about dancing. Continues here, and a geth-related ultimatum here. The relationship starts souring severely here. A pale encounter: Taleeze and Freh'ya meet Cerastes on Omega. Do We Have Hot Sauce?: Finally back on Nevos after the "Beacon" thread, she meets Telos Mallenis for a BBQ party. Back In University: While visting her mother on Lusia, Taleeze meets with Lia for a student get together. The Techno Vixen: Skylar accompanies Taleeze to the Citadel to assist in her negotiations with Ariake, and the couple's relationship resumes in earnest. Disco Celebration: CDN dances down at BlueShift nightclub. Schmeerskahoven!: Taleeze and Skylar have lunch at the hanar restaurant 'Hungry Tides' and meet some people, most notably WavesHaveBroken (Laykalar). Motorcycles: The Fun Begins: Taleeze talks about her new project with CDN. The Charity Dinner Open Thread: Attending the Official Leaving the Ducts Fundraising Dinner. Food and Rant: Taleeze bemoans the food that gets served on starships. Turning Wheels: Snippets of life on Illium. A Party On The Rocks: Taleeze, Arina Caenis, and Temria Aujury take a fateful mission to the Nimbus Cluster to retrieve a matriarch who needs medical attention. Out-of-character notes avatar provided by asari_promiscuity Category:Defunct Characters Category:Asari